fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
BlueKraid Gets Grounded Forever
to BlueKraid on his laptop while sitting on his bed BlueKraid: "What shall I do, what shall I do, what shall I do? I know! I'll put "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia." puts "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia while scheming BlueKraid: "There! I put "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia." looks shocked BlueKraid's Dad's Voice: "BlueKraid, did I hear you say you put "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia?" angry Dad walks into BlueKraid's bedroom BlueKraid: "Um. Yes." BlueKraid's Dad: "Let me see those articles." Dad looks at the two articles, and he is shocked Dad becomes angry again BlueKraid's Dad: "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!!!!!!! BlueKraid, BlueKraid, BlueKraid, BlueKraid, BlueKraid! How dare you put "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever and ever and ever and ever! I am closing your account!" BlueKraid: (crying) "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't close my account!" BlueKraid's Dad: "It's to late for that now!" Dad angrily closes BlueKraid's account BlueKraid: (throwing his fists in the air while crying) "Wahwahwahwahwahwahwahwahwahwahwahwah!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad! How dare you close my account!" BlueKraid's Dad: "Stop crying like a big baby, BlueKraid! This is all your fault! If you hadn't made sisters marrying brothers articles out of Bart and Lisa, none of this would have happened! Now I will send you back to Hamden, Connecticut." Dad points his finger on BlueKraid, and he is teleported to Hamden, Connecticut, where Bubbles8218 (Wendy Hamton), Julidizor2017 (Anna Dizor), Jillian1234 (Jillian Johns), 761954 (John Sturtridge), and their friends are waiting for him. And, boy, are they angry! Bubbles8218 (Wendy Hamton): "OK, BlueKraid. You're here because we are going to teach you a strict, painful lesson! But first, let us introduce ourselves to you. I am Wendy Hamton. But you can call me Bubbles8218. I heard you put "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia. That was an unacceptable thing to do!" Julidizor2017 (Anna Dizor): "My name is Anna Dizor. I used to be referred to as 16judizor, Daviddizor, Daviddizor1, and Julidizor2016. But you can call me Julidizor2017. I'm a friend of Bubbles8218's. You insist on making sisters marrying brothers articles when you know siblings marrying each other is wrong!" Jillian1234 (Jillian Johns): "Hi. I'm Jillian Johns. But you can call me Jillian1234. You think siblings marrying each other is okay? No way!!" 761954 (John Sturtridge): "I'm John Sturtridge. But you can call me 761954. You know better than to throw tantrums about sisters marrying brothers! Stop making these piece of junk sisters marrying brothers articles already! They make me sick!" User:73.38.109.192: "Hi. I'm User:73.38.109.192. I heard you told XavierPanama to block me for infinity just because I cancelled sisters marrying brothers. I don't believe you!" User:76.28.75.140: "It's me, User:76.28.75.140. Nobody makes sisters marrying brothers! If you say that they do, you will watch Dr. Finlay's Casebook. And if you throw any more tantrums about sisters marrying brothers, I'm going to force you to watch All Dogs Go to Heaven." Minnie Mouse: "My name is Minnie Mouse. BlueKraid, you have no right to force good users to eat smelly socks and other gross things!" Danny: "I'm Danny from "Cats Don't Dance". I agree with Minnie." Alice Liddell: "My name is Alice from the animated Disney film "Alice in Wonderland". I also heard you created an article titled "Dot Warner and Wakko Warner give birth to a son, Barky". You know girlfriends and boyfriends can have babies after they get married!" Gideon: "My name is Gideon from the animated Disney film "Pinocchio.". I agree with Alice." Wendy Darling: "My name is Wendy Darling from "Peter Pan". I heard you say that Belle is Naveen's wife, Marina is Prince Charming's wife, Anastasia is Prince Adam's wife, Mulan is Eric's wife, Tiana is John Rolfe's wife, Andrina is Aladdin's wife, Aquata is Prince Edward's wife, Chel is Prince Florian's wife, Kanga is Dr. Horace N. Buggy's wife, Cinderella is Prince Phillip's wife, Jasmine is Shang's wife, and Arista is Geppetto's wife. None of them are true!" Peter Pan: "My name is Peter Pan from my movie. I agree with Wendy." Lilo Pelekai: "I'm Lilo Pelekai from "Lilo and Stitch". You are banned from Fan Fiction Wikia for infinity! And not only that, you are also banned from everything made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network!" Stitch: "I'm Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch" and I agree with my friend." becomes angry BlueKraid: "You can't ban me from Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, I QUIT!" Stitch: "Good! Quit, then! But mark my words, no more stories about siblings marrying each other!" Kairi: "I'm Kairi from "Kingdom Hearts". You can watch The Land Before Time movies and TV series instead of Batman Classic for also putting girlfriends marrying other boyfriends articles on Fan Fiction Wikia. How about that?" Ventus: "I'm Ventus from "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep". I agree with Kairi." Amy Rose: "I'm Amy Rose from "Sonic X". You also bought "The PowerPuff Girls Movie " on DVD from 2002 without permission. Shame on you, you naughty boy!" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna from "Sonic X". I agree with Amy." Namine: "I'm Namine from "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". You oughta be ashamed of yourself, writing a bad article titled "Daviddizor is spanked by the Teletubbies for not allowing brothers to marry sisters"! You know you're not supposed to do that! Why? Because good users don't allow siblings to marry each other, and that is incest!" Sora: "I'm Sora from "Kingdom Hearts". If you ever make more articles about sisters marrying brothers one more time, I'll whack you with my Keyblade." Rapunzel: "My name is Rapunzel from "Tangled". I'm very angry that you insist siblings should have kids!" Flynn Rider: "My name is Flynn Rider from "Tangled", but you can call me Eugene Fitzherbert. I agree with my wife!" Susan Test: "I'm Susan Test from "Johnny Test". What you wrote about Bart marrying Lisa is wrong!" Gil Nexdor: "My name is Gil Nexdor from "Johnny Test". And I agree with my girlfriend." Olivia Flaversham: "I'm Olivia Flaversham from "The Great Mouse Detective". Please pay attention to my movie and "Rugrats" because "The Great Mouse Detective" is Disney, and "Rugrats" is Nickelodeon, not Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, or Cartoon Network." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from "An American Tail" movies and TV series. I agree with Olivia. And also, I hope you pay attention to my movies and TV series and "Rock-a-Doodle" because "An American Tail" and "Rock-a-Doodle" are Don Bluth!" Kilala Reno: "This is me, Kilala Reno from "Kilala Princess". Like "Hey, Arnold!" or else, you will pay." Rei: "My name is Rei from "Kilala Princess". I hope you start liking "Goof Troop"!" Viper: "I'm Viper from "Kung Fu Panda". You're gonna eat stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy." Crane: "My name is Crane from "Kung Fu Panda". And I agree with Viper. Stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and posioned gravy are the only things you'll eat from now on!" BlueKraid: "I don't wanna eat stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy." Viper: "Too bad, BlueKraid! Those are the only things you'll eat from now on. And that's final!" Crane: "I agree with Viper. It's for your own good." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw, your teacher. You are a bad boy and a bad student of mine. You are permanently, absolutely, positively expelled from school forever!" Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. I agree with your teacher." Anna: "I'm Anna from "Frozen". You're gonna turn into a newborn and go to nursery school every year!" Kristoff: "I'm Kristoff from "Frozen". I agree with Anna." Merida: "I am Merida from "Brave". You will go to church and Sunday school every Sunday and go to youth group every Friday night." Wreck-it Ralph: "I'm Wreck-it Ralph from my movie. And guess what? I'm gonna wreck all of your sisters marrying brothers articles!" Joy: "I'm Joy." Sadness: "I'm Sadness." Fear: "I'm Fear." Disgust: "I'm Disgust." Anger: "I'm Anger and we are Riley's emotions from "Inside Out." We hope you start liking our movie because it's Disney/Pixar, not Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbara, or Cartoon Network." Gumball Watterson: "I'm Gumball Watterson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". You will also be a fan of DreamWorks." Madison Waltson: "I'm Madison Waltson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". You're not supposed to make married stories out of my boyfriend and Anais! And why? Because if siblings marry each other, that is called incest." Fox: "I'm Fox from "Skunk Fu". You will sleep in a crib instead of your bed, ride in a stroller and baby carriage when you go outside, play with baby toys, and drink from a baby bottle." Skunk: "I'm Skunk from "Skunk Fu!". You will sleep through thunderstorms even if you are brave enough to do so." Princess Sofia: "I'm Princess Sofia from "Sofia the First". You know that Anne Marie needs to marry David. And why? Because they are both humans and have Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha to look after while Floral Rugg marries Boo Boo Bear instead, especially since they are both bear cubs and from the world of Hanna-Barbera." Prince Hugo: "I'm Prince Hugo from "Sofia the First". I agree with what Sofia says." Judy Hopps: "And last, but not least. My name is Judy Hopps from "Zootopia". Marina and Prince Charming is the ugliest couple that I have ever heard about in my whole life!" Nick Wilde: "Sorry, I'm late. I'm Nick Wilde from "Zootopia". And I agree with Judy." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Namine, Rapunzel, Susan, Olivia, Kilala, Viper, Anna, Merida, Madison, Fox, and Sofia: "Yeah!" Judy: "If Bubbles8218 ever finds you saying that sisters should marry brothers OR if girlfriends should marry other boyfriends again, you will end up in jail for a lifetime!" Bubbles8218: "First punishment, we will change your voice to Princess." BlueKraid: (now speaking in the Princess voice) "No no no no no no no no no no! Change my voice back to normal! Please?" Bubbles8218: "Never! You deserve it for putting "Bart marries Lisa Simpson" on Fan Fiction Wikia and for putting "Bart and Lisa get married, to eachother" on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia!" Minnie: "Second punishment, it's time for spankings!" becomes angry again BlueKraid: "You better not give me a spanking!" Minnie: "I don't care, BlueKraid! You ARE getting a spanking, and that is that!" censor block appears, blocking the action of Minnie spanking BlueKraid Alice: "Third punishment, we will shrink you to the size of a newborn baby!" BlueKraid: (while shrinking to the size of a newborn baby) "Help! I'm shrinking!" Wendy: "Fourth punishment, time to strip you naked so we can dye your whole body and hair blue!" becomes angry yet again BlueKraid: "You better not dye my whole body and hair blue!" Wendy: "Oh, yeah? Just try me!" censor block appears, blocking the action of Wendy stripping BlueKraid naked and dying his whole body, hair, and nails blue Olivia: "Fifth punishment, you will wear a diaper, blue feet pajamas, and a matching bonnet that fit your new size and match your new color!" more censor block appears, blocking the action of Olivia putting a diaper, blue feet pajamas, and a matching diaper on BlueKraid BlueKraid: "Ouch! This diaper, these feet pajamas, and this bonnet hurt!" Olivia: "I'm sorry, BlueKraid! But there! Your diaper, feet pajamas, and bonnet are on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your diaper from now on instead of the toilet. And we will buy you plenty of diapers, feet pajamas, and bonnets. And also, we will donate your underwear to homeless children." Lilo: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Fan Fiction Wikia, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Cow and Chicken, no I.M. Weasel, no Time Squad, no Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Evil Con Carne, no Batman Classic, no other Cartoon Network-related movies, TV shows, and video games, no Tom and Jerry, no Yogi Bear, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, no Wacky Races, no The Jetsons, no Huckleberry Hound, no Josie and the Pussycats, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Jabberjaw, no Shirt Tales, no The Snorks, no The Smurfs, no Superfriends, no Pac Man (TV series), no other Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no Kids WB, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no Six Flags, no Looney Tunes shows, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Freakazoid, no Space Jam, no Cats Don't Dance, no Quest for Camelot, no The King and I, no The Iron Giant, no Osmosis Jones, no Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, no Cricket on the Hearth, no The Little Drummer Boy, no The Little Drummer Boy: Book II, no Frosty the Snowman, no Here Comes Peter Cottontail, no Rudolph's Shiny New Year, no Nestor, the Long-Earred Christmas Donkey, no Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, no Jack Frost, and furthermore!" Jillian1234: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Big Boy, no Johnny Rockets, no Long John Silver's, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Maggie Moo's, and no Cold Stone Creamery as well. The only restaurants you'll eat at from now on include Panda Express, China King, Lee Garden, other Chinese restaurants, Jasa, Sono Bana, Sakura, Hokkaido, Tokyo II, Sushi Mizu, K2 Over New Haven, Hibachi: Sushi and Seafood Buffet, other Japanese restaurants, Taco Bell, DelTaco, Taco Time, Taco King, El Sombrero, Ixtapa, Tacos mi Nacho, Chipotle, Senor Frog's Qdoba, other Mexican restaurants, the Supper Club, Red Lobster, Joe's Crab Shack, Buffalo Wild Wings, Olive Garden, Greek Olive, Hamden House, Barbara's, Glenwood, Five Guys, Golden Corral, Old Country Buffet, Ibiza Tapas, Soul de Cuba, Yamadora, Seoul, Rubamba, Blue Marlin, Pier 22, Seasons 52, Bush's Chicken, Phoenix Buffet and Grill, Outback, Cracker Barrel, Uno Chicago Grill, Friendly's, Chili's, Mickey's Bar and Grill, Thai Awesome, Savory Thai, Siam Thai, Dino's, Humphrey's, Eli's Restaurant, IHOP, Dave and Buster's, Lenny and Joe's Fish Tale, Guida's, Dunkin' Donuts, Rita's Italian Ice, Claude's, Ashley's, FroYo, Panera Bread, Chicken Hut, Red Robin, Applebee's, TGI Friday's, and Cafe Amici." Bubbles8218: "What you can also eat and drink besides stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy are other nasty things, like raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, baby food, expired cereal, raw meat, kitty litter, cat pee, horse poop, logs from trees, fruits, vegetables, dirty tissues, blood, grimy organs, urine, poop, animal dander, horses, fried frog legs, fried skunks, dried lizards, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, bug salad, deep fried seal flippers, smelly socks, nail polish, paint, glue, soap, nail polish remover, chicken feet soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, boiled soup, ABC gumballs, ratburgers, fingernails, toenails, toothpaste, shampoo, Kaiju blue, and dental rinse." BlueKraid: "Ewwwwww! I dislike raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, baby food, expired cereal, raw meat, kitty litter, cat pee, horse poop, logs from trees, fruits, vegetables, dirty tissues, blood, grimy organs, urine, poop, animal dander, horses, fried frog legs, fried skunks, dried lizards, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, bug salad, deep fried seal flippers, smelly locks, nail polish, paint, glue, soap, nail polish remover, chicken feet soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, boiled soup, ABC gumballs, ratburgers, fingernails, toenails, toothpaste, shampoo, Kaiju Blue, and dental rinse. Gross!" Bubbles8218: "We do not care! You have to eat those foods, and they are the only things you can eat, understand?" becomes angry one more time BlueKraid: "No! I do not understand!" Daviddizor: "Well, you better! And it's for your own flipping good, too!" Joy: "I agree. If you make Sadness cry with such insults that you are going to hurt her feelings, Anger will punch you in the face!" Disgust: "I agree with Joy. And for those who don't watch our movie will get beaten up by Anger." Sadness: "I agree with Sadness." Anger and Fear: "Me too." Minnie: "You will not got to France and Italy for your next vacation. But instead, you will go to Walt Disney World." Alice: "There will be no Coca-Cola, Pepsi, or Kool-Aid products for you anymore, either!" Wendy: "You will not have your next birthday celebrated at Church's Chicken, but at Hibachi: Sushi and Seafood Buffet." Olivia: "You'll watch DreamWorks movies, such as The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Joseph: King of Dreams, Shrek, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Shrek 2, Shark Tale, Madagascar, The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper, the Wallace and Gromit movies, Over the Hedge, Flushed Away, Shrek the Third, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Monsters vs. Aliens, Shrek Forever After, Kung Fu Panda 2, Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted, Turbo, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, and Trolls." Fievel: "You'll watch Don Bluth movies, such as Banjo the Woodpile Cat, The Secret of NIMH, Dragon's Lair: The Movie, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, The Pebble and the Penguin, Gift of the Hoopoe, Anastasia, Bartok, the Magnificent, and Titan A.E." Lilo: "You'll watch other movies you don't like, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, the 1939 version of The Wizard of Oz on VHS from 1989: 50th Anniversary Edition, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Bambi, The Three Caballeros, Song of the South, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Vuk the Little Fox, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Little Mermaid, On Our Own, Babar: The Movie, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, Willy the Sparrow, The Rescuers Down Under, In Your Wildest Dreams, The Princess and the Goblin, The Seventh Brother, Beauty and the Beast, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Split Infinity, The ButterCream Gang 1 and 2, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, The Magic Voyage, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Aladdin, Once Upon a Forest, Rigoletto, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Savage Land, the Land Before Time sequels, The Swan Princess 1, 2, and 3, The Pagemaster, Pocahontas, Behind the Waterfall, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Tiny Heroes, No More Baths, Babar: King of the Elephants, Return to The Secret Garden, Who Gets the House, the Pokémon movies, Mulan, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, the Winnie the Pooh movies, The Velveteen Rabbit, Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Winnie the Pooh, Wreck-It-Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, and others not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network. And I don't care if the "Pink Elephants on Parade" scene gives you bad dreams!" Kairi: "You will watch TV shows you hate, such as Inspector Gadget, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Madeline, Rugrats, Hey, Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, The Wild Thornberrys, CatDog, The Brothers Flub, KaBlam!, the Nickelodeon version of Doug, the Pokémon TV series, Press Your Luck, The Rebel, Have Gun Will Travel, Fievel's American Tails, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, SpongeBob SquarePants, Darkwing Duck, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Bonkers, Shelby Woo, Figure It Out, Super Mario Bros. 3: The TV series, Super Mario World: The TV series, Babar, The Secret of Alex Mack, Nickellenium, Goof Troop, Ducktales, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, Quack Pack, House of Mouse, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Donkey Kong Country, The Bellflower Bunnies, and more not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Amy: "You'll play video games you don't like playing, such as the Donkey Kong games, the Super Mario Bros. games, Yoshi's Island, Super Mario 64, Mario Kart 64, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble, Nightmare Ned, Rayman, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Jumping Flash, Jumping Flash 2: Big Trouble in Little Muu, the Pokémon games, the Crash Bandicoot games, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Walt Disney World: Magical Racing Quest Tour, Disney Infinity 1, 2, and 3.0, Spyro the Dragon games, the Sonic the Hedgehog games, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Super Smash Bros. 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and many, many more not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Kilala: "You'll go to theme parks not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Knott's Berry Farm, Nickelodeon Studios, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Lake Quassapaug, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, Cedar Point, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, Worlds of Fun, Ocean Beach Park, Coco Keys, and Universal Studios." Susan: "You'll listen to music by singers not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network, such as The Beatles, The Beach Boys, The Backstreet Boys, The Doobie Brothers, Britney Spears, Michael W. Smith, Amy Grant, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Celine Dion, Manassas, Pink, Tatu, Hall and Oates, Rod Stewart, Seal, Paul and Linda McCartney, Wilson Pickett, Guy, N*Sync, Eiffel 65, Savage Garden, Joe, Roberta Flack, Linda Ronstadt, and others not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." Namine: "You will watch Disney/Pixar films like Toy Story 1, 2, and 3, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Cars 1 and 2, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Brave, Inside Out, and The Good Dinosaur." Viper: "And you will not go out to eat at Caribbean restaurants, Mediterranean restaurants, and Turkish restaurants, either!" Rapunzel: "And also, we have something extra special for you." BlueKraid: "What did you bring me? Can I look?" Anna: "Yes. We got you some VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-ray videos, toys, video games, music albums, posters, and books not made Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." BlueKraid: "What else did you bring me?" Merida: "Everything not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network!!!" Judy: "Now, you will be forced to watch a series of Japanese songs from a late 80's block that aired on Pao Pao Channel, which was formerly part of TV Asahi called ピッカピカ音楽館, which means Shiny Music Hall in Japanese." TV appears BlueKraid: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You're ruining my happy life." Judy: "I don't care! Nick here will put each tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape, and then we will put each one into the VCR after it is finished. Agreed?" Nick: "Agreed." plops his bottom on the floor, and a square appears above him, displaying the ピッカピカ音楽館 logo hours later Fox: "Now start watching these VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray videos, playing with these toys, playing these video games, listening to these music albums, looking at these posters, and reading these books not made Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." BlueKraid: (in Robotnik's voice) "NO!" Madison: "How dare you talk back! Now, I'm going to say what Fox says, start watching these VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray videos, playing with these toys, playing these video games, listening to these music albums, looking at these posters, and reading these books not made Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network." slaps Madison, causing her to cry BlueKraid: "NO AGAIN!" Judy: "And how dare you slap Madison!" Madison: "You made me cry!" starts crying Sadness: "You hurt Madison's feelings! You made me cry too!" starts crying also Rapunzel: "That's it! We have no other choice but to send you to Da Planet of Stupedigy!" points on BlueKraid, and he transports to Da Planet of Stupedigy BlueKraid: "What is this place? It looks dark and scary." (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to BlueKraid and ate him blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat.) Alien: "Hooray! BlueKraid is gone! Farewell, BlueKraid, 1988 - 2016!" (Meanwhile, back at Bubbles8218's house) User:76.28.75.140: "Now that BlueKraid is finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." 761954: "That's a great idea." Julidizor2017: "Bubbles8218, because you helped us get rid of BlueKraid, you deserve a special reward." Bubbles8218: "What is it?" Julidizor2017: "It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on Blu-ray." Bubbles8218: "Hooray! I got Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Thank you very much, Juli!" Julidizor2017: "You're welcome, Bubbles." Bubbles8218: "Now that I have Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on Blu-ray, let's all watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in high definition together." User:73.38.109.192: "And as for you, Jillian1234, it is time for you to watch The King and I on DVD." Jillian1234: "Hooray! I love The King and I!" Bubbles8218: "Alright! Let's watch it at home!" Merida: "Excellent idea, Bubbles8218." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff